


Unwinding

by raptatta



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptatta/pseuds/raptatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking some much needed time for himself, Shulk thinks of Fiora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> before you read - I MUST SAY!!!!!! shulk would have a very impressive happy trail no matter how much you look at it, and his in game models do nothing to fool me!!!!!!!!!! also, in my mind i had this set some time after what happened with fiora, thinking they'd maybe return to fix things up a bit before things went down in the ether mine - but i also didn't know if shulk had his own room (other than the lab) in the colony, so i was just like "fuck it". and as for shulk's outfit... well, it's not his "model" outfit, or more like the current armor i have for him in the game...
> 
> i don't really have much to say other than that xenoblade has consumed a great portion of my life and this was the first sign. i really love these two :(

It had been a long day.

Colony 9 hadn’t been left in the most dire state, but its rejuvenation was hardly negotiable when it came to fixing what was. Shulk found that perhaps, they had been extremely lucky in avoiding what could’ve been worse when it came to the damage; if anything, they could’ve just as easily ended up like the eight other colonies that had been destroyed, but most of Colony 9 was— luckily, still in one piece. Shulk was just glad that the wreckage was hardly as bad as they thought it was, considering him and Reyn had been gone for awhile… it seemed that the majority of Colony 9 had already begun to repair what was lost. From what he had seen, they’d done quite the good job.

But nonetheless, Colony 9 was Shulk’s home. No matter how long he’d been gone, this was where he’d been raised— and it was them (him, Reyn, and Sharla) that had spent the day helping things go back to normal.

“Don’t work yourself too hard,” Reyn had said. “You really haven’t had the time to wind down in so long, Shulk. Why not take it easy tonight?”

“Take it easy?” Shulk hadn’t expected for Reyn to say that to him, and he tried not to look confused when they made eye contact.

“You know, relax… take a breather,” he’d continued. “You deserve it, y’know? I’m sure the Monado doesn’t really give you much freedom when it comes down to it.”

Reyn had been right.

It was already dark outside by the time Shulk returned to his room, and he’d collapsed into his bed the moment he got home; his body was exhausted and tired by the long day of hard work, yet he was wide awake as he lie face down in bed. It felt good to return to Colony 9, even though the memories of what had happened before still plagued him— if anything, at least he was happier that they remained the last and final colony, resistant on capture by the Mechon. But on the other hand, he was worried that they would be the last ones to continue the legacy of Homs— that if Colony 9 were to ever become lost to the Mechon’s, none of them could reclaim it.

Shulk would, of course. Shulk could, if he wanted to. But his visions were getting stronger as each day passed, and with his visions came the stress of preventing them. He wondered if people realized how much the visions took a toll on him— if they even considered the idea of it, most of the time. He took a moment to remember how shocked he was when Reyn acknowledged just how jarring they were; it was the first time any one had ever acknowledged how conflicted they made him, and how _not_ easy the future was to change.

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, blinking through the darkness. In the silence, Shulk let out a deep sigh and draped his arm over his forehead, slipping his eyes shut. The quiet… it had been so long since he’d gotten the chance to experience it again, and for once, he didn’t feel as if the world was waiting on his shoulders. He knew that in the morning, that weight would eventually return— but for now, he indulged in the momentary peace of mind he rarely got to feel.

He thought of Fiora.

He missed her. 

Shulk knew he was lucky even to have _just_ lost _her_ , opposed to those that mattered the most to him— but there hadn’t been a day since then that he hadn’t thought of her, and it was usually during times like this. The world needed a Fiora— Shulk needed a Fiora, he realized, because without her he felt as though he had no moral ground; no one to help him consider the weight of his decisions or think twice about his actions. He knew that Reyn had wanted to fill that gap, to try and act as Shulk’s middle ground when he most needed it. But it hadn’t been long before they’d realized that Fiora couldn’t be replaced.

But none of his thoughts had been bad. He enjoyed the happy memories of Fiora much more than he ever had the bad ones, and remembering her for what she was seemed better than mourning her for what she wasn’t. Shulk remembered her cooking, and how she always seemed to bring food for him— even on his busiest days. He remembered her optimism and how she was always so enthused to help people when they were in need; he remembered her smile and her voice when she came to greet him in the mornings. Every night, she would go to wish Dunban a good night and bid farewell to Shulk in the sweetest voice, always hoping that he got a good night’s rest in preparation for the day. It was the small things he missed the most, he supposed. The things that he’d spent so much time overlooking.

Shulk tilted his head to the side and looked at the Monado, resting sideways against the chair beside his bed. As he looked at it, he observed its dull glow and thought about how much it had changed his life in such a short amount of time. Not just his life, too… it had changed the entire history between their Bionis and the Mechonis. For some reason, it left a sour taste in his mouth. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t figure out why.

“Take it easy tonight,” Shulk repeated to himself, turning back to the ceiling. “You really do deserve it, huh? I guess I never really give myself credit.”

It was still quiet in his room. His door was closed, and so late in the night, Shulk doubted that anyone would come to see him. Originally, all he was going to do was try and get some rest, but there really wasn’t much harm in “winding down”, as Reyn had suggested. But there had been quite the gap between the last time Shulk had taken the time to do anything, and it was much before the attack of Colony 9.

He sighed and sat up to remove his jacket, throwing it down to the foot of his bed. No longer did he wear such a heavy set of clothing; he’d long since downgraded to something simpler— much lighter than what he used to wear. It took nothing for Shulk to get comfortable as he stripped down to nothing but a pair of leggings and his shirt, rolled up to his elbows. The material was too thin to roll all the way up his arms, having stretched around his biceps uncomfortably, so he chose to let it rest below the line. Resting his hands on his stomach, Shulk closed his eyes once more and reflected— kicking up thoughts that could drive him to relax. After a moment or two, they came to him— slowly at first, but then very quickly.

_Fiora._

He felt almost bad, thinking about her like this. She wasn’t here any more— wasn’t with them, but yet Shulk still felt attached to her as if she was. But the bottom line was that she was almost always in Shulk’s thoughts, even when she didn’t have to be— like now. He lied, unmoving on the bed as the images began to roll in, quiet ones— the ones that seemed to capture exactly who Fiora was, and Shulk decided that it would only be fair to indulge in each one.

It took a few minutes, at least. It didn’t take much for him to arouse himself, but he also didn’t do it often. At some point, Shulk was able to open his eyes and look down at the (more than) noticeable tent in his leggings, cast off to the side along the curve of his hip. But yet, he didn’t move his hands— wouldn’t for another while, at least. He closed his eyes again and allowed his thoughts to drift once more— to arouse himself further.

Had Fiora still been here— oh, how he would have kissed her. He almost wondered why he hadn’t, all that time ago; surely, he would have asked her, but perhaps he’d been too naïve at the time. Even now, Shulk knew he was still fairly in the dark about how Fiora felt about him and he didn’t know whether or not she would’ve reciprocated his feelings; in such a dangerous time, who had time for love? But even so, Shulk wished he had, at least once— even if it were to show just his gratitude. 

But if she had returned them… his feelings— he would be much more forward. Would Fiora be, too, if she were next to him now? Would Fiora let Shulk hold her hands in his… would she let him hold her close, enough to feel the rapid beat of his heart in his chest? Shulk slowly began to lower his hand as he brushed his fingers over the line of hair on his stomach, and then over himself, half-hard underneath the layer of his leggings. He couldn’t help but slightly palm himself through the fabric— to instigate some sort of stimulation in aid to his thoughts. They had begun to drift, anyway— to more than just simple things like kisses and touches. Now, Shulk envisioned Fiora before him, doing nothing more different; he imagined her doing the exact same thing as he was, spread out on her back as her hand gently crept to rest between her legs.

Underneath his hand, he was no longer at the mid-point. Finally aroused to the point of satisfaction, Shulk adjusted himself against the bed and raised his lower body for just a moment, shimmying down hem of his pants— along with his briefs, down his thighs. Looking down, he felt a slight sting of shame as his erection rose to rest against his stomach, and he dropped his head back against the pillow.

Fiora… what kind of noises would she make?

Would she undress completely just to do this to herself? Would she be shy, choosing not to spread her legs as she brought pleasure to her body? Perhaps, if she were with him, she would be shy— she’d wait for him to tell her it was all right and spread her thighs apart himself, just to see what she was hiding between them. Would she let him watch? Would she encourage him to do something? Shulk, pre-occupied with such dizzying thoughts, took himself into his hand and bit his lip at the sensation. Maybe he was more sensitive than he thought…

But then again, Fiora— she would be just as sensitive too. At least in his thoughts, she was.

He would tuck her hair behind her ear— lean down to kiss her deeply. He would know how to kiss, in his imagination; he would be able to satisfy her with just his mouth if he wanted to. They would both be bare, in his fantasy— Shulk would be able to feel the press of her breasts against his chest, and she would guide his hand towards one. She would be sensitive there, too, would gasp against his mouth— and Shulk would struggle to control himself. In reality, he was already growing impatient; he tightened his hand around the shaft of his cock and stroked, slowly, trying to go along with the momentum in his imagination. He didn’t want to rush this. Not now. But his fantasy was escalating— fast.

She would be so beautiful. She was so beautiful to Shulk, even now— in his memories. She would glow beneath him, exuding her own life, and she’d bring Shulk’s hands between their bodies— to touch her and elicit the most wonderful noises. She would be wet— for him, he’d realize, because that was what she was doing… thinking about him— and Shulk would be more than happy to relieve her and make her feel good. He would do anything for her. He couldn’t imagine it any other way.

She would roll her hips against his hand. Shulk sped the motion of his own hand up in an instant, moving at a steady rhythm now— enough to pull a low moan out of him as he spread his legs. His other arm, still draped over his face, moved— and he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing them away from his eyes. He watched his hand, wrapped tightly around himself as he jerked his fist quickly, already reluctant in wasting any more time. He bit his lip again, breathing heavily through his nose— content with the sensation it brought him. The arousal was heavy in his stomach. He already knew it wouldn’t settle.

“ _Shulk_ ,” Fiora would moan as he’d ease his fingers into her— she’d be so wet that she’d hardly pose a problem, and she’d quiver and tremble beneath him. “ _T—That’s good…_ ”

“ _Shit_ ,” he said. “Fiora—” He rubbed the surface of his thumb along the underside of his cock, his mouth falling open. “That’s good—” 

He was already so close, sensitive from how long it had been for him to do this— to unwind. Shulk almost didn’t want it to end too soon, but he’d already started to grow impatient in wanting to finish. He was letting the thoughts of Fiora consume him, to be his only aid in doing this, and just thinking about her was enough. He knew that Reyn spoke of bedding girls multiple times— about how he longed to fuck them and watch them gasp underneath him. But Shulk was hardly interested in that. In his dreams, he fancied Fiora too much to treat her like some prize; even now, he made love to her inside his fantasies, and it was what was bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

She would be so warm. 

He bit back a moan, choking out a gasp; she wouldn’t beg him, but she’d coax him to move faster, to move harder, and her hands would be gentle around his back, nails biting into his shoulder blades. Shulk would want her to have her legs wrapped around him— would want to feel her entirely. He’d want to feel her when she came, would want to hear her voice near his ear— would want to hear it all. Desperately, he groaned out loud, knowing he would never be able to hear it; every part of her would be soft and small and lovely as she’d say, “ _Please, Shulk…_ ”

Shulk slid his hand to the base of his cock and gripped it tightly, his jaw tightening instinctively as he rolled his hips into his own grip. He was close— he didn’t think he’d last much longer.

But Fiora wouldn’t mind.

She’d smile at him— would want to see him come undone like she did for him, would reach down to replace Shulk’s hands with hers and follow the exact same rhythm—

“ _Fiora—_ ”

Startled, unprepared for his orgasm, Shulk tugged at the hair in his fingers as he moaned hoarsely, deep in his throat. His eyes were shut tightly as he came in hot, thin ropes against his stomach, and he tilted his head back— unable to get Fiora off his mind the entire time. His rhythm faltered slightly as he shook all over from the feeling of such a quick finish, and his breath was hard as he tried to regain it. Already, the lewd thoughts began to ebb away, leaving him satisfied— but alone. Overwhelmed by his high, Shulk swallowed heavily and eventually mustered up the courage to open his eyes again. He stared at his mess, embarrassed.

For a few moments, all he did was lie there motionlessly. It was all he could do to simply lie there, basking in the afterglow, waiting for it to fade. It was only when it eventually began to that Shulk finally moved, bringing himself into a sitting position as he tried not to touch anything. He didn't want to make more of a mess than he already had.

But it was obvious— a part of him _did_ feel less stressed. Once tense, Shulk now felt as if he weighed virtually nothing, his hand shaky as he released himself— spent enough for the time being. Once more, he was greeted with the ceiling. _Hello, old friend._

He cleaned himself up and pulled his pants back up over his hips. At some point, his shirt had ridden up above his stomach and he pulled it down, fixing himself. The shame had already begun to set in, but Shulk tried to pay no mind to it as he rolled over to lie on his stomach. He was spent and satisfied, but there was no mistaking the sudden emptiness he felt now that he was done.

But thinking of Fiora did more good than bad…. as it always did.

Maybe he’d take up Reyn’s suggestions more often. After all, it wasn’t like these moments did any harm… but unfortunately, it wasn’t like things were going to change any time soon. They still had to fix Colony 9… they had to go and help Colony 6, too— that much was inevitable. 

Maybe he’d find time to fit it in somewhere. Shulk chose not to think about it as his eyes began to grow heavy. He’d already exhausted himself enough for one night; this was just the icing on the cake.

But at least he’d wake up in the morning, refreshed and ready to take on the day. After all, it wouldn’t do him any good to mope around, miserable and tired. Perhaps tonight was really what he needed to take the edge off. Perhaps— he _would_ do it more often. As he drifted off into sleep, Shulk mentally reminded himself to thank Reyn in the morning for helping him blow some steam off. He’d definitely needed it.

And if he ever did get to see Fiora again, he would definitely kiss her.


End file.
